


The dance of tigers: Smut sections

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Insults, Missionary Position, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: The erotic parts of The dance of tigers, as seen on Fanfiction.net. It's got that pinch of hotness with the spice of life... or just hotness.





	1. Chapter 1

**The smut**. **Corresponds with Chapter 32 of The dance of tigers, as seen on Fanfiction.net**

* * *

His hand squeezed her breast as he had declared his challenge to her. Her eyes burned with that sensation, as she inhaled and exhaled, her body smaller than he was, yet sculpted with an artisan’s eye, the muscles below the skin all trained to obliterate someone like him. “You think that you can get a win in against Sienna Khan, Jaune?” Her voice was a husky tone, her eyes locked with his own as her fingers groped over his groin.

It was a tension within her, a moment where those eyes brought the challenge, as his hand moved up and seized her neck. “A good Faunus should be collared… Made obedient.” The feeling of power that he had, as her eyes blazed, the flare in those eyes as she heard those words, a low purring rumble following afterwards.

“Are you sure that you’re good enough to fuck a human, little tiger?” Her eyes blazed, as he leaned down for a kiss, straight on the lips. Her neck was in his grip, as her hands pawed at his groin, his eyes looking into hers whilst her breathing deepened, her eyes fiercer with every breath she took.

“Better than all the girls who’ve been after you…” Her voice was throaty and womanly, as he broke the kiss and squeezed her neck. Her body pressed against his hand, a twitch going through her. Her hands pushed him back to the bed, yet he turned her around, pushing her on the bed.

Her eyes were wide as she landed on her back, flopping once onto the bed and looked at him, as his hands worked on his pants. “Fucking human, you’re not going to be the man who conquers me…” Her words were fierce and her eyes were heated, whilst he undid the belt, throwing the jacket on Ren’s bed, figuring that the guy wouldn’t mind.

“You won’t be making me grovel…” Her eyes were tense, as if waiting for something. The pants slid down and she quivered, looking at him with eyes that could spit flame, as he stepped out of his pants and strode to the bed. _‘Alright… Kali said to be assertive…’_

“You’re just a Faunus.” The words would rile her up, Sienna half-lifting from the bed. His hand struck then, around her throat, slamming her head down onto the comfortable bed. “In need of training to know who your owner is.”

“Do you really think that you’ve got what it takes with your little cock, human?” Her voice was a hiss, her throat still shut by his hand mostly, as that look of defiance did not fade. His underwear he tugged low, and her gaze looked at it for a while, the twitch that surged through her body enough, as he glanced down.

“You want this, tiger pussy.” Her struggles were increasing, whilst he straddled her. Her hands were on his arm, seemingly trying to force him to pull off, as the strength that she normally showed seemed to be absent. He grew hard at the sight of her struggling, as his hand lifted from her neck, the mark visible on the neck as he straddled her, his groin at her face. Her eyes slid down to his cock and went cross-eyed as they saw that hard erection, her eyes looking up at him.

“Am I supposed to be impressed, Jaune?” Her voice was breathy as she spoke, his cock tapping her nose, his hand grabbing her by the hair and forcing her face against his member, his voice speaking with a certain solidity to its tones.

“You’re going to acknowledge me as your owner, Sienna.” Her nose inhaled deeply, as her eyes tried to peer up at him. “Because you’re going to be mine.”

A moan came from her lips, as her nose brushed up and down his cock. “You asshole.” It didn’t carry the load of anger and frustration that she’d usually infuse within it, as her nose inhaled his scent. “I won’t… I won’t give in to you, I’m Sienna Khan…”

He pushed her head back and smacked her face with his erect member, her eyes looking at him as a splatter of pre-cum streaked over her cheek, the shudder from her body felt by him. “These balls aren’t going to conquer Sienna Khan…” Her voice was a breathy one, a half-moan suppressed, as her gaze looked up at him, and his hips twisted, that cock smacking against her. Another quiver, as she growled at him.

“Acknowledge me as your man.” His voice was, as her eyes narrowed.

“In your fucking dreams, Jaune.” Her voice was passionate, as his hands grabbed her head and forced it against his groin once more, her hot breath tickling his scrotum, a low moan coming from her. “I’m a proud Faunus. I’m the High Leader of the White Fang, and I won’t give in to some whimpering lesser bitch that can’t even-“

His right hand grabbed her jaw and then pushed it open, pushing the head of his cock into her mouth. Her eyes looked at him with that mix of angry frustration, as he fed his member into her mouth, the blunt head disappearing into her mouth, and he let go of her jaw, trusting her that much. Her lips wrapped around his manhood immediately, the darker colour contrasting with the way that his skin was, the pale standing out to the coffee-coloured skin, as the suction increased, her eyes still locked with his.

“The proud leader of the White Fang’s got a human cock in her mouth.” The words were cruder than he’d usually use, yet Kali had given instructions… in the case that this was to happen.

Sienna’s tongue slid over the head, a shudder going through his body at the sensation. The fire in her eyes seemed to heighten, as she started to slowly bob her head, the grip that he had on her head loosening a little, the tongue toying along the frenulum. “That’s it… Good tiger-pussy.” Her suction increased, as she started to do little tricks, his cock feeling so good that he nearly blanked out.

She noticed. Her hands wrapped around his hips and she started to take him in deep, a shuddering gasp-moan coming from his mouth as his hard member disappeared down her lips, her eyes looking up at him the whole time, a blur of golden-amber pools looking at him. _‘Come on, you should assert yourself.’_

“You’re sucking a human’s dick on your own accord, Sienna Khan. Where is that pride, huh? Are you just going to be a housewife?” Anger in those eyes, as she upped the pace, her nose brushing against his pubic hair, as stars appeared behind his eyes and he felt the release, his hands on her head as his balls laid against her chin, the gasps and groans enough, as his thick load shot down her throat, her whole body shuddering.

He noticed that her skin was flush with sweat, and his cock slowly started to grow flaccid. He pulled out of her mouth and her head hit the bed, her lips coated in a faint pearly sheen, her breathing deep and uncontrolled.

“You’re never going to make me submit.” The challenge was in the air, yet her tongue slid over her lips. Her breasts were covered in sweat, and as he glanced behind himself, the sheets had a little puddle growing on it.

“Pay attention when I speak!” Her voice was sharp, as he felt her lips wrap around his manhood again, tongue sliding over the sensitive head. She’d started to do so herself, as her eyes looked up at him, her hands kneading his thighs.

“Aww, does the little cocksucking Faunus want to get some more?” Her teeth bit down on his head, as she let her gaze go up to him. “Naughty kitty.” Her purr-growl made his cock shiver, as he pushed some Aura into his lower body to make himself be revitalized. Sienna’s eyes went wide as his manhood started to swell again, her sucking stopping, as it poked against her uvula.

“Still better than a human.” Her voice was low, even with her tongue still licking over her lips as she looked at him. “You… won’t get me to submit.” Her voice was softer, as his manhood stood at attention in his groin, before her face.

“I’ve got a few tricks in my sleeve, Sienna.” The quiver that she gave was indicative of what she thought of it, her hiss enough, as he got up and turned over, looking at her groin.

“What the fuck are you doing, Arc?”Her voice was quizzical, perhaps a little surprised by the sudden position. “I’m not going to just be your woman with just some sloppy head, you little bi-eeehhhhh”

The little shriek that cut off that sentence was caused by his tongue invading her sex, one of the little titbits that Saphron had taught him about the event that might happen when he’d had a girlfriend of some sort. Sienna’s sound of surprise was turned into a low moan, as her arms wrapped around his hips, holding on to him. “Just some fucking cunt-licking isn’t going to convince me, you human fucker…”

His tongue slid over the sensitive nub of nerves that was kept in the clitoral hood, Sienna’s little shriek increasing. “That’s it, you little human bitch! Eat some Faunus pussy! Show me what a weak little bitch you are!”

Her lips wrapped around his cock, her tongue caressing the head of his pole, his hips pushing forward into her mouth as his tongue delved into hers. Her body was warm, the thighs were sweaty and he could taste the salty juices of her sex as his tongue danced and darted. Every time that he did stimulate a certain spot, she quivered and twitched, his eyes catching sight of her twitches, as she throated his shaft easily, his balls tickled by her exhaled, even with her head moving in such an uncomfortable position.

She quivered and twitched, her sensitivity up really high, as she continued to suck his manhood, disregarding the crick in her neck that she’d probably develop according to the position that she was in, her arms arranging herself a little more on his groin as she swallowed a few times, a shuddering exhale following a moment when her throat convulsed around the head of his cock.

She came, her juices dripping down his tongue, the heady smell of her sex in his nostrils, as a loud THUD came from the door. Her head dropped down to the bed, a soft groan coming from her lips as he got up, grabbing a towel and then tip-toeing over to the door and opening it up, spotting Yang in front of the door, the door opened at a crick.

“And if you don’t l- Ah, hey Jaune.” The look on Yang’s face was flushed, as the two bodyguards gave him a look. He wiped his face, aware that it was pretty messy still.

“Do you think you could stop hitting the door? We’re… a little busy.” He caught sight of indecision on Yang’s face, as she looked at him for a moment and then sighed.

“As long as.. as long as you’re okay.” He chuckled and closed the door. Yang could be a little protective of him, they’d connected better after she’d dropped the façade and was just Yang.

“Was that the blonde bimbo?” Sienna growled at him from the bed, her eyes looking at him, as he tossed the towel aside, her eyes looking at him… or more specifically at his groin.

“That was Yang, yes.” He wouldn’t go along with her manner of address, even if there was something about her that just drew him in. Her fingers grabbed his thighs, stroking over the flesh, Sienna nuzzling against his cockhead with her lips. “Feeling more up for servicing your human, Sienna?” Her eyes opened wide in half-hearted anger and her hand grabbed a firm hold of his cock, giving it a jerk.

“Never.” She said, as her hand made slow jerks of his cock, her eyes looking at him as her motions picked up slightly.

“You came thanks to me, admit it.” He didn’t feel like a shy virgin should… but that was probably attributed to the fact that he’d just had his cock sucked by this gorgeous woman. “Sienna Khan is a Faunus who loves a human.” The words had been instructed by Kali, just to push Sienna on. Defiance shone in those eyes, as her hand let go of his manhood.

“Some pleasure can be gained from a toy, yes… You’re nothing but a toy. I’m still your superior.” The woman’s voice was enough, as she laid back, spreading her legs. “Come on… You’re going to fuck me, aren’t you?” Her voice was not even sounding pleasant, though her body language spoke a different tone. Her labia were puffy and her absent pubic hair was something that he noticed, the woman’s eyes looking up at him with those challenging looks. “Afraid? The big bad human afraid of the Faunus who’s in the right, hmmm?”

He leapt onto her, the bedsprings squeaking, as his hand gripped her throat. A sensitive spot for Sienna, according to Kali. “Shut up, Sienna.” He said, voice strict. “You’re nothing but my woman.” The woman’s eyes widened slightly, before she snarled.

“Get that cock in me, human… Show me what you can do with your little pencil dick, you premature ejaculator.” His other hand spread her thighs, as he let go of her neck, her breathing a little breathier. “You smell.” She hissed, as she looked at him. “You’re not even a man… You’re a woman disguised as a man.”

His hand smacked her cheek, a hiss from her lips, as her eyes gained more fire. “You hit like a pussy… A little weak pussy… Come on, be a man and punch a woman… Show her who’s the boss in the bedroom…”

Kali’s small little sermon on Faunus behaviour had been educative. The threats of physical harm aside, the way that Sienna was now was at the very least accepting of him, and his fist balled and he hit her in the forehead, a growl coming from her lips. “Come on… That was barely a punch! Are you a bitch or do you just not know how to properly treat a woman, bitch?”

Another whack that had her head rocking back, and a grin on her face. “That’s more like it…” This was turning horribly abusive, if anyone was to look at it from an outside perspective. His gaze looked down, and her legs wrapped around his waist, her groin rubbing against his cock. “Going to fuck me, Arc?” Her voice said, her tone perhaps a touch needier than before, her tongue licking over her lips.

“I am going to fuck you, Sienna.” A pleased purr came from her throat, her eyes looking at him. It might be the alcohol in her system, yet she seemed to be at ease, as her legs lowered her buttocks to the bed once more. She laid there, waiting for him, her eyes taunting him.

“Well? Are you going to do it with your little bitch dick that’s probably been used as a dildo by your sisters, huh?” Her voice was crude, and the insult against his sisters hit him harder than he’d found, his eyes locking with hers.

“What’s the matter? A bit angry with me, you little bitch of a training cock? Did I hit a nerve?” His hand pressed over her mouth, as he looked at the part where their bodies were soon to join.

She bit his hand, yet he did not give a damn. Her pussy lips yielded to his cock and her eyes rolled back for a moment in her eye sockets, a shuddering twitch in her whole body, as he felt her warmth wrap around his cock. A low groan came from his mouth as he felt the impossible heat wrap around his cock, inch after inch sliding into her, as Sienna’s eyes fixed him with a look, his hand moving from her mouth, a hiss from her mouth that was fierce. “You little mongrel… No wonder your sisters turned gay… Your little bitch dick isn’t even going to-“

He slapped her face. Her arms grabbed a hold of his neck and wrapped around them, her body raising a little off the mattress. “Your little whore of a sister put up with your little half-man antics so she’d have pleasure…”

He thrust and she was pressed to the bed, a panting whine in her voice, as the air was knocked out of her. “Don’t talk about my sisters like that, Khan.” Her hiss was enough, as her clawed fingernails ran over his back, the muscles feeling the strain as red marks were scratched over his back. “You don’t know them well enough. Accept your place in the pack.” The order was all wrong, yet he wouldn’t let the slight sit.

“Come on, you little son of a whore. Is that how you fuck your woman? Fuck, I’ve slept with bigger Faunus.” The jibe about his size made him push into her, a keening sound coming from her throat.

“I’m the first human you’ve fucked, Sienna.” The angry hiss came from her throat, yet she did not confirm or deny it. “You’re going to be my house-tiger… And you’re going to listen to me.” His voice threatened, and her sex clenched around him, her eyes looking into his own.

“Oh yeah…”Her voice growled, as she tensed, her eyes scrunched tight. A twitch, as her body froze up, then relaxed once more, her whole body leaning against his own, a shuddering moment as her legs clenched. “Are you going to fill me up, little trigger boy… Making little Faunus babies with me?”

“I’ll make the High Leader kneel before my throne and choke on my cock and make sure that my children roam the place.” The woman shuddered, her breathing harsh. This was getting a little out of hand, with how the taunts and the teasing went. He felt his pleasure reach the edge, as Sienna milked him with her abdominal muscles and whatever went on for muscles in her pubic mound. The pleasure inside him started to mount, as her body shuddered.

“I’ll fucking end you, Arc…” Her voice hissed, and she clenched, her hips raising and then smacking against his own. “If you’re going to… achhhh.”

A sensual groan came from her mouth, as her legs flopped and she twitched. The tension was enough, and he realized that he was about to come. “Sienna, I’m going to come inside, just-“ Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled herself close.

“I want it all inside of me, Jaune.” Her voice said whilst her grip was like iron, her arms clenching to him, as he felt the feeling of his testicles change to an aching sensation, as he filled her up. “That’s the feeling of claiming your woman, Jaune…” Her voice was softer, gentler, as she stayed with her body like this, as he tried to change positions to pull out. “You’re putting a baby in my belly… Just as you should. I’m…”

She paused, shuddering. Her voice was kinder, gentler, more accepting.

“Yours.”

He kissed her, no resistance from her felt, as she dropped herself to the bed once again, his cock feeling cool air against its wet circumstances, her arms wrapped around his neck as her tongue duelled with his own, her breathing still harsh, as she kissed gently, rather than fierce.

The door creaked as something large was slammed into it, the kiss broken. “What the flying fuck is that? Go and see who it is, and by the gods, if it’s that bimbo again, I will personally show her how to fucking eat a creampie.” The idea of Yang and Sienna together made his manhood flare to life again, a wry smirk on Sienna’s face, as she rubbed her cheeks. “We’re getting you a round two after that… Fuck… That was hot.”

He opened the door, the towel half wrapped around his waist, looking at the people who were on the other side. He could see Yang and Blake stand there, their backs towards him, and Winter Schnee and several Atlas soldiers there. “-with protocol.” The woman finished up, as he sighed.

“Mister Arc, is Sienna Khan with you?”The woman was to the point and not in the slightest bit polite.

“Yes, she is. What the hell do you want with her, Specialist Schnee?” He could hear Sienna hiss something that sounded like ‘fucking cock-blocking cunt-nibbling snowflake’, but he wasn’t sure.

“Please ensure that she is handed over post-haste. General Ironwood has questions.” He felt a twitch appear in his eye, as he looked at her with a look that clearly showed his annoyance.

“Specialist Schnee, you can return in the morning and I am sure that Miss Khan will be more than happy to-“ Sienna’s angry growl in the room behind him made him half-turn around.

“If Schnee’s got a problem with me, drag her in here and send her back to Atlas on maternity leave!” The angry shout was heard by the people, Winter’s face turning a frosty pale colour, a sign that she was about to go on an angry rant. The two bodyguards looked at him and one coughed, pointing to her shoulder. He glanced at his own shoulder, noticing the bleeding gashes that she’d somehow managed to inflict on him.

Winter seemed to be ready to say something, and he just felt annoyance at that uppity face. “You know what? I’m going to go back to bed, tell Khan about what’s what with you and you can come back in the morning when I’ve had a shower and try to sexually assault me again.” The look on Yang’s face was pretty funny, as the soldiers looked uncertainly at him.

“Good evening.” As he was in the process of shutting the door, he was aware of the sudden breeziness, Yang and Blake looking at him with colour shooting up their faces, as the towel fell down and he flashed them.

“Well… That’s a zweihander…” Yang said, fanning herself, the door shutting at that point and the rest of the conversation left unknown to him.

Sienna had gotten on all fours, her sex glistening with the load that he’d shot inside her, the feeling of her body against his own having felt natural, as she looked back at him. “Come on… What the fuck are you waiting for, bitch?”

“I think my little fuck-tiger seems to be a bit needy.” Her hiss of minor annoyance was amusing to hear, as she wiggled her rump.

“Damn right, you little asshole. You’re going to fuck me like you mean it.” Her challenge was met, as he felt himself growing harder at the sight of her sex, her head turned back at him, as he got onto the bed again. His hand on the back of her head, pushing her face-down onto the pillow.

“Get owned, Sienna.” Her legs quivered just a tad, as his cock pushed into her again, the tightness astounding, his other hand smacking her rump.

Damn… This was better than the fantasies that he’d had.

* * *

Sienna could feel another orgasm rumble through her lower body, as his hand pinned her head to the bed. The feeling of being under the control of someone who was able to put her right where she belonged in the bedroom was so freeing that she felt lightheaded, as he thrust into her with the practice that a man would need. It was not to her liking yet, but she would at the very least be able to at least get a few orgasms… not that it had been something of a hard accomplishment with that.

The moment when he’d forced her to inhale the scent of his groin, to let her know whose bitch she was, was the moment where she’d already lost most of her resistance to the thought, the feeling of his treatment of her right, his taunts hitting the spot where she was weak.

She felt free, as he leaned over her and hissed in her ear. “Who’s my little kitten cum-lover, hmmm?” A low moan came from her mouth, his hands grabbing her by her short hair and then jerking her head back.

“I am, you fucking asshole!” Her voice was louder, as her head was jerked back. “Fuck, you’re my bitch, Arc, and I-“ He spat in her face, a shudder going through her at the feeling of being degraded. It was not acceptable outside of the bedroom, yet with the right partner... it was hot.

“You’re just a Faunus. Kali is a better woman than you are.”Anger flowed through her thoughts, as her hips pushed back. She would not lose to her friend in this arena.

“My pussy is tighter. I haven’t given birth, you’ll want to be putting a baby in me.” The feeling of her tightness seemed to spur him on, as he pressed her face into his pillow again.

“You’re only good for sex, Sienna.” A quiver, a doubt in her mind that was banished for an instant, as he hit the proper snares. “What would the rest of the White Fang say if they saw you like this?”

They would be lying in hospital beds by the end of the week, as she’d break their fucking spines or something if they even dared to think about her in any other way than the High Leader position demanded from the lesser ones. “Don’t you fucking dare pull out, Jaune.”

Her head was jerked back, her ears used as a handle. “Why should I put my cum inside an old Faunus like you?”

Her head turned, fiercely glaring at him, his eyes understanding, loving and… she was coming again, because he looked at her in that way that just impressed to her just how much he felt for her. _‘oh fuckkkk…’_

“That’s it, you dirty tiger bitch… Submit.” The words were so easy, yet she felt like she had to put up some token resistance. Her fingers clawed into his sheets, ripping through the fabric, as she arched her back.

“Never…” Her voice was weak, as she panted and moaned, the resistance already gone, yet the game of cat and cock still on-going. “Never…”

“Nev-“ Another orgasm cut her off, as his arm wrapped around her neck and choked her.

“Never going to let you go.”His words were enough for her. She was making noises now that were barely human, as her body orgasmed, his thrusts into her brought with the power of a man, his body sweaty as she laid below him, little giggle-snort-moans coming from her.

“Never going to give you up…” Another endearment from his lips. She was in love and currently floating, as her cunt clenched around him, his eruption inside her making her feel like she was a thousand miles above the ground, as he bit down on the spot on her neck….

And the world turned white. She was faintly aware that she’d passed out, laying there on the bed below him with him balls-deep inside her, his cock hitting her womb and seed gushing right into her womb, his arm still cutting off her air supply.

“M…” Her voice was weak, as she nuzzled against him. “That…” He looked at her, and she felt him stiffen up a little. _‘So that’s how you’re going to play it, huh?’ _

“You’re amazing.” She smirked, pulling her Scroll up and then going for the camera, snapping a picture of herself and Jaune, sliding it into the ‘Special’ folder.

“Let’s get some more action going, before Schnee busts down the door.” She glanced down, at the sheets that were wet and sticky. “And I think we’ve made a mess…”

She’d not stress her muscles too much, but it was worth the anticipation. _‘Yeah… This was good…’_

“So let’s go to the shower, Jaune.” He picked her up, easily, carrying her in the bridal carry towards the shower, her lips pressed against his skin, tasting the sweat of his body, the efforts that they’d expended. The choking and smacking were some of her favourite parts, the moment when she’d really get her engine rearing up.

“Choke me whilst you fuck me, Jaune.” Her voice was low, as she pressed herself against the shower wall. “Come on, I can take a bit… I said I was going to milk you dry…” The heat in her voice was enough, as he pressed his hand against her throat, pressing her up against it. “That’s it…”

“I’m going to claim you…” Her low rumbling purr was instinctive, as she spread her legs. He drove himself into her, as she hissed, her eyes daring him to treat her like his property. “Make you my woman…”

The thought of a little house with plenty of kids came to her, a smile on her lips as she felt her orgasm hit again, squeaks coming from her lips, as he drove himself into her, the soft sound of her body at attention, as an insistent knocking came to the door. _‘Fuck that noise.’_

“Fuck me, bitch…” Her voice was low, as he squeezed her air supply off and made her feel more helpless than she should. It was the raw dominance of an alpha male with his alpha female, destroying every foundation of her strength and just taking her. It was a guttural growl that came from his throat, as his hand disappeared from her throat and he bit down.

Her scream was definitely hitting the ultrasonic spectrum, the mirror cracking in the bathroom as she felt her world explode in pleasure, her body pressed against the wall, as she sagged in his grip, jolted again. _‘Th… bluh, blah… flah…’_

He thrust into her, soft groans in her ear, his tensing body enough to make her tingle up and down her spine, the sensations bringing heat to her body, with his whole self shuddering and shaking. The pain inside her groin was a welcome sensation, as he flooded her once more with his seed. _‘It’s a pity that I’ve got to get going… If Schnee is outside, it’d be really bad to let her wait…’_

“That was… amazing.” Her ears picked up his words, as she looked at him.

“I’ve got to get going, it seems that Willow’s daughter wants me.”He looked at her with worry, as she confidently grinned. His hand placed on her shoulder and a feeling of warmth invaded her, a comfortable cloak around her body, as she felt the marks on her neck disappear.

“Here… Can’t let the leader of the White Fang go out there looking like she’s just been properly tamed, right?” She smacked his chest with a little pat.

“You will breed me next time, Arc. I demand a rematch.” The look on his face of concern was enough, as she snickered. She could guess what his thoughts were. “I’m on the pill, you silly blonde. There’s no way in the world that I’d let myself get pregnant whilst I am still a political figure.”

“Oh. It’d have been… nice.” She turned her gaze away. She was not going to be blushing whilst looking at him. The images of a little baby on her arm, with nice blonde hair and some Faunus trait that’d look nice… were nice.

“Not… yet. Maybe in a year or three… You’ve still got to graduate and be a Huntsman, alright?” He smiled at her, as she stepped out of the hot shower cabin, going for her dress, picking up her underwear and then tossing it at him.

“Consider it a trophy. You bagged yourself a Bengal tigress today.” Some of her other thoughts had to be delayed, since Snowy McGlacierPussy was standing outside the door.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming…” She growled, jerking open the door after getting herself properly attired again. The damp hair was enough, yet there was little to show of her actions of just a few moments before, save for the pleasant feeling of her nethers.

“Oh, it’s you, Irondick.” James Ironwood stood there, flanked by a grim-faced Glynda Goodwitch and a faintly amused Professor Ozpin.

_‘Great… This is going to be great.’_

“That’s General Ironwood for you, High Leader Khan.” The man corrected, though she could see that the deputy headmistress had a little half-grin on her face. “I would like to invite you over for tea… There has been a break-in at the CCT, and I-“

“Now hold on a moment, General Ironwood. What exactly do you think I was doing here, huh? Do I look like I’ve got any business with the CCT when I’ve been instructing Arc in the proper way of Faunus etiquette?” She noticed her bodyguards sharing a look and Blake turning crimson in the face, clearly having noticed the smell.

“You beat me up first, Sienna.” The man looked at Jaune, as she stepped in front of him.

“Nah-uh. March your metal ass back to your ships. I’ve got other things to do… like getting back home and crawling into bed, hoping that I get the stench of human off me.” The man seemed to be satisfied with that, as he cleared his throat.

“There is still the matter of the threats against Specialist Schnee. I-“ Sienna snorted.

“I didn’t specify which Schnee. There’s three. One’s a cunt who’s married to your metal butt, another’s a cunt whose husband is responsible for a whole load of problems and number three is a cunt who’s got the spine of a wet noodle.” The girl made a sound of disagreement, yet Sienna couldn’t give a damn. “I’m just being logical.”

She had standards!

* * *

**The lewds. Do enjoy. Corresponding with Chapter 32 of The dance of tigers on ff.net.**


	2. Chapter 34 smutty bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's da smut.

**Lewd stuff here.**

A minute later, she was pressed against the tiles, a hand wrapped around her throat, her muffled groans like a rhythm that could be played on one of those rhythm games, the spray of the shower rinsing their bodies with the water as they were joined. "Yesss... That's it..."

"You're mine, Sienna."

She went wild when he said that. Every little hint of claiming her and she just tensed up, never quite stopping that feeling, eyes rolling back as she did, her whole body just freezing up. Small thrusts, slow and yet with that deliberate pump of the hips, mixed with others.

"Yesss... The only Faunus you need..."

She hissed, even as he gave a plaintive tone, his hand smacking her rump. The sound was loud within the shower, even as she was pressed up against the tiles, her body shivering.

"What about Blake?" He teased, her head turning back, as her body twisted. Sienna's face looked into his eyes.

"She's not worth your manhood. She needs to learn how to take a real man, rather than play with toys." The voice she used was throaty and possessive, even as she pushed her hips back against him. "Now move faster!"

He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, a hiss of pain and pleasure from her lips. "If I'm fucking Blake, you'll be happy for her and for me." The command was in his voice, even as her eyes caught fire, the irritation in them nevertheless, yet she submitted. "Because you're the woman I love."

She just about melted. A happy little sigh, as her eyes rolled back. She was making little squeaky moan-purrs now, as he pressed her head against the wall. "Kali said that Blake was like an understudy of yours."

"She's decent. Not like you. She knows her spot in the hierarchy." Sienna's voice was soft and perhaps a touch wistful. "Will you... Will you really take her?" He thought about it, shrugging.

"You and Willow are the most important, now." She smiled at him, as she pulled away, turning to him and then pushing herself against him.

"A good man takes care of his family." Her voice whispered in his ear, as she was smacked against the wall. She drew her fingernails over his back. "A good man takes the bitches that offer themselves and makes them his." He didn't quite get what she was talking about, as her tongue slid over his neck.

"My Jaune..."

She was possessive, as her nethers flooded, her hair matted against her face, her smirk almost ferocious. "My Jaune makes sure that all of his bitches are happy." He grinned back at her. Eve Taurus' faint recollections made slightly more sense.

"Even when I'm with another woman?" She frowned, her eyes blinking once.

"We're all yours, Jaune. The moment you lay your claim, you will only have to worry about others challenging you..." A savage grin on her face, as she rammed her hips against his with a loud clapping noise.

"And nobody fucks with Khan's little crotch-destroying blonde human... Without her say-so." He drove himself against her, and Sienna's soft shriek was met with an 'umph' as the air was driven out of her.

**Lewd stuff done.**


End file.
